fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Meg
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= The Meg is the main antagonist of the 2018 science fiction action film of the same name, loosely based on the 1997 science fiction horror novel, Meg: A Novel of Deep Terror. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * The Meg vs. Mosasaurus Possible Opponents * Jaws (...) * Mega Shark (...) * Dinoshark (...) * Sharktopus (...) * Megalodon (Jurassic Fight Club) * The Kraken (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Monstro (Pinocchio) * Lizzie (Rampage 2018) * Moby Dick (...) * Mire Squid (MonsterVerse) * Giant Octopus (Godzilla) * Liopleurodon (Walking with Dinosaurs) History Having evolved during the Miocene epoch, around 23 million years ago, Carcharocles megalodon were the top predators of the prehistoric ocean, reaching lengths of 75ft and weighing 50 short tons. These sharks somehow managed to thrive well into the present day, residing in the Mariana Trench, a deep sea ecosystem cut off from the rest of the ocean, and housing some species extinct everywhere else, including the megalodon. Unfortunately, when a group of scientists explored this special ecosystem, they unwittingly released at least two megalodons, a more normal sized specimen, perhaps a male, and a larger female, the Meg. Once released, the Meg began to cause havoc wherever it went, eating anything edible and even some things inedible until rescue diver Jonas Taylor engaged in a final showdown with her and sliced her stomach open with his submarine before lodging a harpoon right in her eye. The beast was finally finished off when a group of smaller sharks arrived and devoured her. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Species: Carcharocles megalodon * Length: 75ft (22.86 metres) * Weight: 50 short tons (100,000lbs) * Age: Somewhere in-between 23 and 3.6 million years * Alias: Ugly Bastard, A Living Fossil, Thing, Monster * Diet: Carnivore Powers and Abilities * Shark Physiology ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Durability ** Enhanced Senses *** Electromagnetic Sense *** Lateral Line Feats * Caused a boat to capsize with her enormous weight * Bit through the carcasses of a whale and a smaller male megalodon * Dragged multiple platforms with people on them * Smashed through solid rock while chasing Jonas Taylor * Inflicted severe damage on Jonas' sub by biting it * Dodged helicopter gunfire * Kept up with mini-subs * Burst out of the water and grabbed the dead megalodon before anyone could so much as blink * Caught numerous beachgoers off guard while attacking Sanya Bay * Survived living in the Mariana Trench for millions of years despite its crushing pressure * Shrugged off helicopter gunfire * Survived an indirect hit from an explosive torpedo * Survived having her abdomen sliced open and a harpoon lodged in her eyes until she was devoured by a group of smaller sharks * Survived until the present day, residing in the Mariana Trench for millions of years * Attacked Sanya Bay and killed multiple beachgoers * Killed a total of 10 people Weaknesses * Can't use her senses in electrical areas * Durability has limits * Limited weaponry * Ocean restrictions * Plagued by lactic acid after long physical activity * If flipped upside down or belly up, it will become paralyzed, and if this is sustained long enough, the shark will die * Can be distracted by whale calls or blinking lights Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Villains Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Giant Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:2010s Category:Antagonist